Butterflies part 45
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Recap from part 44 Jack is worried because Elizabeth needed time to herself and Grace and William are still in town, and Charles


Elizabeth finished feeding Emmy and decided to take a nap too. She unbuttoned her skirt, laying it across the chair, as well, and climbed into bed beside Jack, careful not to wake him up. She laid on her side, looking at him. She remembered back to the day of their wedding when she snuck to the jail to see him early in the morning. Truthfully, she shouldn't have been there, but she was glad she went. Seeing him sleeping now in virtually the same position, the same content look on his face, made her love him even more. His strong arms and shoulders, not covered by a shirt. His long, beautiful eyelashes touching the tops of his cheeks. His heart-shaped lips, begging to be kissed.

She moved closer, her face now just a half inch from his, and put her hand on his cheek. He moved slightly but his eyes were still closed. She closed the space between them and kissed him, lingering.

"Mmm.." he was waking up now, making her heart beat faster, so she continued kissing him as he pulled her closer, kissing her back.

"You're back," he said catching his breath.

"Mmhmm. You're awake."

"Look at us, stating the obvious," he chuckled.

"How long has Caleb been asleep?" she asked as she started kissing his neck.

"Why?"

"I'm just trying to figure out the odds of him coming in here in the next little bit."

"Hopefully he won't."

"My thoughts exactly."

An hour later, Caleb walked in to find his parents sleeping.

"Mama?" He whispered as he stood right next to her. "Mama?"

"Caleb?" She realized that she wasn't dressed so she covered herself with the blanket up to her neck.

"Caleb, can you go see Grandma and Grandpa? I'll be out soon."

"Can I stay with you?"

"No, not this time. Go see if they'll read you a story and I'll be out, ok?"

"Ok." He left the room and Elizabeth groaned, turning red. Jack laughed.

"Its not funny, Jack. Imagine if we hadn't noticed and he climbed into bed with us." Jack smiled.

"You have a point."

"We need to teach him to knock first before he comes in."

"We could try that…"

"Or?"

"I could put a lock on the door."

"Yes, a lock would be great. Can you do that soon?"

"Yes, soon. Now come here, baby." He reached for her but she slipped out of his reach.

"Nope, sorry. I told him I was getting up so I need to get dressed before he walks back in here again."

Jack sighed and decided he needed to get up too. A few moments later they walked out into the living room together. Maddie was sitting on Grandpa's lap and Grandma was reading to Caleb.

"Dada!" Maddie saw Jack and got down from Grandpa's lap to go see him.

"Hi, Bug!" He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Book, Dada." She pointed at Caleb.

"Yes, Grandma's reading a book to Caleb."

"Book, Budder, yes." She nodded and pointed again. "Papa?" She pointed at William.

"Yes, Grandpa."

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to eat lunch. Jack had kept a plate for her on the stove so she took it to the table and sat down to eat. William walked in. "Hey, Beth."

"Hi, do you want to sit down?"

"Sure."

"I was going to make coffee if you'd like some."

"I would love some, thank you."

She put the grounds in the pot and added water and put it on the stove to heat.

"Jack said you had business with Lee Coulter this week?"

"Yes, I have a meeting tomorrow with him and Charles." Elizabeth nodded. "I know it might be awkward."

"No, it will be fine. I probably won't even see him."

"Maybe we should invite him for dinner," Jack suggested as he walked in the room.

"Jack Thornton! Are you serious?"

"Yes, Honey, I am. It would be the nice thing to do, wouldn't it?"

"I cannot believe those words are coming out of your mouth."

"Just think about it."

"I don't have to. I don't want him in my home."

"Elizabeth, it's been a long time."

"Yes, but he tried to break us up, multiple times, Jack."

"He didn't succeed."

"Of course not, but he isn't a part of my life anymore so I don't want him here."

"No, but maybe seeing him will help you move past the past."

She stared at Jack, completely stunned at his words and then she looked at her Father who had been silently listening. "Don't look at me, it's up to you both." William got up and left the room, giving them privacy.

Jack walked over and took her hands in his. "Are you mad?"

"No, not mad. I'm confused and I wonder where my husband went, but not mad."

"I'm right here."

"Are you? Because I remember my husband disliking Charles just as much as I did."

"Who said I liked the man? I just thought if he came here, we could put it all past us. He could see that you really belonged here in Hope Valley."

"You mean that I belonged with you? That's what this is, right? You're trying to show him that everything is as it should be."

"I guess I am."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Is it really necessary to do that?"

"Why, because it might make him uncomfortable? Heaven forbid the man gets uncomfortable after everything he put us through."

"There he is. My husband is back." She shook her head, kissed his cheek, and walked out of the room.

"Father, could you please ask Charles to join the family for dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course dear."

The next day came and went in a hurry. Elizabeth cleaned the house while Jack was working. She gave all three children a bath and took one herself while they were all sleeping. She started the roast and other items early and set the table, complete with candles and flowers. When it was done and her parents and Charles arrived, she was happy with how it looked.

Her stomach was tied in knots, so much so she didn't know if she could eat. She looked up as the door opened and Grace, William and Charles walked in.

"Good Evening , Elizabeth," Charles said when he saw her.

"Charles, thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

"Grandma, Grandpa! You're back!" Caleb said as he ran up to them.

"Hi, Caleb," William said as he picked him up.

"Who's this, Elizabeth?" Charles wondered.

"This is my son, Caleb." Charles looked startled but recovered and smiled.

"Its nice to meet you. You can call me Charlie."

"Ok, Charlie. You know, Mama?"

"Yes, we have known each other since we were children."

"Dinner should be ready and Jack should be home soon. If everyone wants to take a seat at the table, I'm going to check on the girls."

A few moments later, Charles watched as Elizabeth, looking beautiful herself, walked in with an even more beautiful little girl that looked just like her. Her dark curly hair and blue eyes were striking.

"Papa!" the little girl said as she saw William. He reached for her.

"Hi Maddie."

"Love, Papa," she said as she cuddled in his arms.

Jack arrived home a few moments later, a little anxious himself. He tied his horse to the post and went in the front door. "Hello?" he called.

Elizabeth walked in to greet Jack. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"Hey, Honey. Is everyone at the table? I'm sorry I'm late."

"Yes, they are. I'm glad you're here."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek.

They walked in and Jack nodded at Charles. "Sorry I'm late everyone." He walked over to Charles and shook his hand. "Charles, welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Jack. It's good to be here."

"Hi, Daddy," Caleb said with a wave.

"Hi, Buddy."

Jack picked Maddie up from William's lap and kissed her cheek. "Hi, Bug. Were you a good girl today?"

She nodded as he put her in her chair and took a seat next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth passed the dishes around the table, putting potatoes and beans on Maddie's tray and Caleb's plate and then cutting up meat in little pieces.

"Mama, I don't want beans. Don't like them." Caleb said.

"I know you don't, but that's part of dinner. You need to eat three beans and all your other food and then you can have pie."

"Three beans!" he said as if it were a bowlful.

"Yes, three. You better get started."

He sat and pouted as the others watched and enjoyed the meal.

"Caleb, eat your food, or no pie," Elizabeth reminded him. "Look at Maddie. She's eating her beans."

Maddie was eating them, a big smile on her face. "Good, Budder!"

Emma started crying in the other room. Elizabeth started to get up but Jack stopped her. "I'll get her, Honey."

"Mama? More pease?" Maddie asked. She had eaten everything on her tray.

"More beans?" Maddie nodded. She gave her a few more. "Caleb, did you eat yours?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good boy. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yes, I don't like them." She smiled.

"Thank you for listening." She looked at everyone else. They were all watching her and Caleb and smiling. "Yes, what is it?"

"Seeing you with your children, Elizabeth. I'm just enjoying seeing a different side of the Elizabeth I used to know," Charles said with perhaps a bit too much admiration in his voice for her liking.

Her cheeks turned pink. Jack walked in with Emma and looked around. Elizabeth looked flushed and uncomfortable and Grace and William looked down at their plates. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Jack." She reached for the baby but Jack said he would hold her while she finished eating.

Maddie reached over and touched Emma's head. "Baby," she whispered.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and touched her hand, trying to get her attention. "Honey? Do you want me to get the pie?"

"No, I'll get it." Elizabeth got up and cleared some of the plates out of the way and then brought the two apple pies she made to the table. As she was cutting pieces for everyone, she felt more and more uncomfortable. She felt like Charles was watching her now and she didn't like that. "Um, excuse me for a moment." She stood up and walked to the living room to breathe.

She sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, enjoying the warmth. She knew that she was being rude by not being with her guests but she didn't want to be in there right now.

"Elizabeth? What's going on?" Jack came in the room and sat down.

"Jack, this is all your fault!" she whispered a little angrily.

"What is?" he whispered back with a chuckle.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny."

"It is actually. You're saying something is my fault, but I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you did. It was your idea to have that man in my house! He very obviously still loves me or something, and I'm uncomfortable and I can't ask him to leave because that would be rude."

He raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think it's a little rude to be out here, too?"

"Yes, but I don't want to be in there with him."

"I'll be with you."

"That sounds uncomfortable too."

"Being with me?"

"You and him in the same room. My husband and then the guy who can't get over me. Does that sound comfortable to you?" She sighed.

"Elizabeth, try to relax. I'll make it up to you later."

She tried not to, but that made her smile. "You better."

After dinner, everyone came in to the living room to talk. Elizabeth left for awhile to feed Emmy but when she came back, she picked up Caleb and sat down right next to Jack on the couch with Caleb on her lap. Caleb turned and looked at Elizabeth. "You're pretty, Mama."

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"He's right, you know," Jack said with a wink. "My son's got good taste."

Charles noticed the family, but wondered a few things. "So how old is Caleb, Jack?"

"We aren't sure. How old are you Caleb?"

"Five," he answered without a thought.

"I'm confused. Isn't he your son?"

"Yes, he is, but he hasn't always been, right Caleb?"

"No, Daddy found me at night."

"Why were you all alone, Caleb?" Charles asked.

"Mama and Daddy and Katie died. I was scared so I left."

"Then Jack found you?"

"Yes, and Daddy brought me home to Mama." He cuddled up to Elizabeth.

"As far as we're concerned, he's ours." She held him closer, kissing his forehead.

All night, Charles had been watching and taking everything in. He had never expected to be invited to Jack and Elizabeth's home, not after the things that happened in the past. Now that he was here, he realized what he missed out on. He saw how much Elizabeth loved Jack, how much she loved all three of her children. He could see that she was where she belonged and with the person she was supposed to be with. Even though he knew these things, he still loved her and always would. She was remarkable and beautiful, more now than before. She was smart and kind and seeing her in her home with her family almost pushed him over the edge.

Jack was also paying attention all night. He watched every move that Charles made and listened to every thing he said. He saw the look that Charles would give Elizabeth when he thought no one was looking. She was right. He still loved her, a lot. Jack knew Elizabeth would never choose anyone else, but he needed this man out of their home. He was a threat to everything that Jack had worked hard to have. Jack almost lost all of it and wasn't going to let that happen again. He couldn't watch this anymore. "Excuse me for a moment." He walked into the bedroom and paced.

Elizabeth felt Jack's tension. She knew he could see Charles looking at her, the way he would smile. It made her uncomfortable too. She wished he would just leave. "I'm sorry, everyone. It's getting late and I need to get the kids to bed."

Charles looked at her as she stood. She looked flushed and upset. "Are you ok, Elizabeth?" He put his hand on her arm, rubbing it gently.

"Please don't. I need you to go please. Thank you for coming."

"Mama?" Caleb took her hand. She picked up Maddie from Grace's lap and took them both down the hall.

She took them both in to Maddie's room and took a deep breath. She changed Maddie's diaper and put a nightgown on her. Then they walked into Caleb's room and got him into his pajamas. "Get under the covers, Sweetheart," Elizabeth told Caleb. He started to but then decided he wanted a hug first. "Night, Mama."

"Night, Baby. Love you."

"Love you, Mama." She handed him his bear and Jack's flashlight.

She picked Maddie up and took her to her bedroom and rocked her.

Jack went back to the kitchen to clean up. He didn't see Charles anywhere so he assumed he had left, which was good.

"Jack?"

"Grace, how are you?" Jack didn't turn, he just kept cleaning.

"Jack, can you talk to me?"

He stopped and looked at Grace. "What about?"

"Jack, I know how you are feeling right now."

"Do you? I don't even know how I'm feeling."

"Upset, jealous, threatened?"

He chuckled. "I guess that about covers it. I mean it was my idea to have him here, so I have no one to blame but myself."

"Jack you have nothing to worry about. Elizabeth isn't going anywhere."

"I know."

"Are you sure? I could tell there was something between you when she left yesterday to go see Abigail."

"You are pretty observant, Grace."

"Sometimes that's not a good thing. You need to talk to Elizabeth, Jack. Tell her what you are feeling. She's upset with Charles now too. I think you need to get it off your chest, whatever it is."

He nodded. "There's something you don't know, Grace."

"What?"

"A few months after I was shot, I started struggling. I had bad dreams about someone taking Elizabeth and Maddie from me. It happened every night, multiple times. I was scared to sleep, I immersed myself into my work and ignored everything. I missed Maddie's first birthday, I missed her first steps. I almost lost everything, including Elizabeth. Since then, I have tried so hard to make sure she knows that I love her and to make sure she's happy."

"She is happy, Dear." Grace touched his arm. "You make her very happy. Those children make her light up."

"I don't understand why she needed time away then. It doesn't make any sense."

"Talk to her, Jack. I can tell you, though, it isn't because she's unhappy." He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, I will."

Elizabeth walked in, a concerned look on her face. "Sweetheart, can we talk?"

He held out his arms to her and she walked into them as Grace left the room.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"For what? Honey you don't need to apologize for anything."

"It was my idea to have him come over."

"You didn't know he was still in love with me, did you?"

"No."

"Then it's not your fault." She looked at him, still seeing something bothering him. "What is it, Love? Something has been bothering you since yesterday. Tell me." She pulled him to a chair and then sat on his lap.

"What you said yesterday, about needing time away."

"I never should have said that."

"Isn't that what you meant?"

"I didn't mean it the way you think."

"It made me worry that you weren't happy, or that you need more. I don't know what more I can give you."

"Jack, I am very happy and you and the kids are all that I need. Let's go get ready for bed and build a fire. We can talk on the couch, ok?"

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth curled up next to Jack on the couch. "Ok, imagine you are me."

"That's an interesting thought." He pulled her close, kissing her forehead.

"Don't get distracted, just listen. Ok, on a normal day, you get at most four or fives hours a night of sleep because you get up at least once to feed your daughter. Then you get up early and make sure the other two kids are fed too. You clean the house multiple times a day because the kids are always playing with something. In between cleaning, you change diapers on two babies and nurse the one every three hours or so. Sometimes you have to carry her around as you feed her because you are getting things done and taking care of the other two kids. Your wonderful little boy asks you about a hundred questions a day and your sweet two year old has to copy what he does, so you answer her too. Then, if the kids cooperate, they finally go down for a nap after eating lunch. On a perfect day, you can take a nap too, but you aren't sleeping sound because you need to listen for them. You need to make dinner too, so that your amazing husband and your three children don't go hungry. You really, really want to see your husband and welcome him home, but the kids missed him too, so you concentrate on dinner and hope for time alone later, which doesn't always happen."

"That's a lot of work, Elizabeth."

"Yes, and I love doing it. But imagine doing that every single day, seven days a week. How do you think you would feel?"

"Like I need time away."

"Yeah, but not because you aren't happy, or because you are looking for something. Just because an adult conversation is something you crave, or because you want to just ride a horse and feel the wind on your face, or talk to your best friend, or spend extra time with your husband because you miss him terribly."

"Thank you for explaining how you feel, Honey."

"I'm sorry you were worried. I certainly didn't want that to happen."

"Its ok. I'm not anymore. In fact, I think I'm going to ask your parents if they can watch the kids tomorrow so we can go on a ride."

"Yeah? Just us? How wonderful. I can't wait."

"Me either."


End file.
